


Irrational

by skele_smol



Series: At Every End Is A New Beginning [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ Mentioned, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fear, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Light Romance, One-Shot, Rescued, Violet and Clem just being cute, Violet is a gentleman, after 404, louis mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: After surviving the walkers, the dangerous living and murderous former friends, Clementine is trapped with her most fearsome foe yet.





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Apocalypse_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Apocalypse_0/gifts).



> A small ficlet spawned of an idea that I shared on a Walking Dead discord server and was encouraged by another user to write.  
> So I dedicate this spewing of fluffy nonsense to Nerd_Apocalypse_0 for being my enabler.

_**"Well, you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." ~ Kenny** _

 

So this was it.

This was how Clementine's story ended.

Trapped, unmoving while the creature reached its long spindly limbs for her. Its unseeing eyes boring through her and fangs bared.

She closed her eyes and waited. Her mind cycling through the faces she'd miss.

Louis... AJ and-

_ Violet. _

Then she heard movement beyond the walls, hope blooming in her chest at the thundering of boots booming through the hall and the door to her room being thrown open.

"Clem?"

The teen gestured desperately at the creature still creeping toward her, her honey gold eyes wide and pleading.

And Violet; her dear, sweet Violet, set her jaw and nodded. Swooping in fearlessly, fingers caging the terrifying creature securely within her hands as she strode purposely to the window and tossed it outside.

With the nightmarish creature finally gone, Clementine released her held breath and began to struggle to her foot, grasping onto Violet's hands gratefully when offered.

"Spiders? Really?" The blonde raised her brow affectionately, though Clementine could see the gentle light of mirth dancing within the glittering gemstone eyes. "I've seen you wrestle with walkers, stare down the barrel of a gun and it's spiders that shit you up?"

Oh, she was going to be teased mercilessly for this.

Clementine shrugged. Screwing up as much of her wounded dignity as she could before muttering quietly. "I shot one once."

A wheeze of laughter. "You shot one? A spider?"

A nod.

The wheeze became a throaty laugh. "Jesus, why?"

"Instinctive reaction." Clementine insisted, her gaze dropping as she suddenly found the scuff on the toe of her boot fascinating. "I was hiding from a pack of walkers in a run down barn, my back to the wall and it was just... there, crawling toward me. It was me or it."

"So you shot it? With walkers waiting outside."

"It was a perfectly logical and reasonable response, I was justified!"

A beat of deafening silence thrummed between the two girls before Violet folded in half, hands on her knees as she laughed. Loud and riotously. Genuine guffaws and occasional snorts that only escaped when something truly tickled her. It was a sound that Clementine loved to hear, so she stomped down the rising indignity that her girlfriend found her fear so amusing and grinned back.

After a few minutes more, Violet pulled herself upright, rubbing away the tears dotting her lower lashes with the heel of her palm and sighing. "Logical and reasonable? OK. Whatever you say, Clem."

"You telling me that you have nothing like that? No irrational fears?"

Lips skimmed back from teeth in a soft smile, Violet leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss against the tip of Clementine's nose. "I'm not saying that at all. But if you're asking if I've ever shot a caterpillar, then no. I haven't."

Clementine blinked at that. Digesting the information as a smile of her own curled her mouth. "Caterpillars? Really? Like those cute little fuzzy things that do nothing but eat leaves and crawl around all day."

Violet clicked her tongue with a soft  _ 'tch' _ , meeting Clementine's amused grin with her own. "Crawl around on weird little suction cup feet. Little shits stick to you once they're on, so you can't just shake them off." She shivered and itched her neck. "OK, now I feel gross just thinking about it. Itchy. Makes my skin crawl."

Clementine pursed her lips thoughtfully, leaning her weight on her right foot and cocking her hip before her eyes lit up with a thought. "Tell you what, Vi. You protect me from spiders and I'll protect you from caterpillars. That way all our bases are covered. Deal?"

Violet smiled, curling her fingers under Clementine’s jaw and tilting her chin back to brush her lips with her own, sealing the pact with a tender kiss. "Deal."


End file.
